Weekend at Chi-Chi's
by thatpervertedperson
Summary: A fun weekend for Bulma at Chi-Chi's house. BE CAUTIOUS! FICTION CONTAINS A LOT OF HARDCORE PERVERTED STUFF. IF YOU HAVE READ MY PREVIOUS STORIES... SAME PRINCIPLES! DO NOT READ THIS IF YOU CAN'T HANDLE THESE TYPE OF STORIES!


_Bulma Briefs. Thirty years old, the richest woman on the planet, and in a desperate need for a break. Just to give a good clarification between where this weekend plays off, it plays off right after when the Namekians ended up in New Namek, and before Garlic Jr. appears. She and Chi-Chi planned a fun weekend right at Goku's house. Goku is still on Planet Yardrat, Vegeta left (through his own will) to search for Goku, and Chi-Chi sent Gohan to stay at Master Roshi's Kame House till Monday afternoon. So, the entire weekend was just going to include Bulma and Chi-Chi._

 _(If there are story inconsistencies and you spotted them, congrats. I am trying to be as consistent as possible.)_

(FRIDAY)

"Okay mom! I'm going away for the weekend! I'll be back on Monday morning! Say hi to dad for me." said an enthusiastic Bulma as she made herself to her hovercar. "Okay dear. Enjoy your weekend and tell Chi-Chi I said hi." replied Bulma's mother Panchy.

Three hours later, Bulma arrives at her location. She got out of her hovercar, placed it back in her Capsule, and walked straight to the front door.

"Chi-Chi. I'm here!" said Bulma loudly enough for Chi-Chi to hear her.

"Oh, hey Bulma. Door's unlocked. Come on in." With that, Bulma casually walks inside her weekend home.

When she walked in, she noticed Chi-Chi was cooking in a comfortable fashion.

"Make yourself at home. I bought beer for the weekend if you're thirsty. It's in the fridge." said Chi-Chi while she's stirring the pot. "Smells wonderful. What are you cooking?" asked Bulma. "Just a batch of Zosui. Thank goodness Goku isn't here. Otherwise I'd have to cook for an army… twice." explained Chi-Chi. "Wow you really have your hands full with Goku, don't you?" asked Bulma. "Yip. Even Gohan can eat like his father when he's not being modest. I don't have it easy when both are here." confess Chi-Chi. "Anyhow, the Zosui is ready. Dig in." "Thanks Chi-Chi." said Bulma.

After the early dinner. Both are sitting in the living room having a casual conversation. "So, are you and Yamcha still something?" asked Chi-Chi? Bulma's response was pretty straight forward and straight to the point. She just said 'no' and the topic changed. "So Bulma, why did you want to come over anyway?" asked Chi-Chi. "West City can become boring. I just figured a change of scenery can be enjoying once in a while. Even a simple weekend can do more than enough for a mind-set recovery." Bulma explained. "And what about you? How do you pass the time whenever neither Goku nor Gohan is here?" asked Bulma. "Well sometimes I go to my dad's castle, other times my dad comes visit here, or I'll go to Kame House if you're there. But if it's neither of those, then I'm here all by myself." tells Bulma. "Okay… and if you're here alone, what do you do to kill time?" asked Bulma to get facts correctly. "Mainly exercising, bit of sunbathing when it's sunny outside, and nice hot baths to calm my nerves." "That sounds liberating." Bulma responded. The women chatted for a while and were really having a good time. "Anyway, what time is it?" asked Chi-Chi. "22:00 according to the watch." Bulma replied. "Want to call it a night?" Chi-Chi asked Bulma. "Yeah I'm pretty tired myself."

(SATURDAY)

The next morning, Bulma slept a bit in to make up for the time she used to travel to get to Chi-Chi's home. A sudden grunt was heard from outside which woke Bulma up. "What was that?" Bulma wondered. Another set of grunts was heard from outside. Bulma stood up and went to the window to see what could be making those noises. When Bulma looked out of the window, she noticed Chi-Chi was building up a good sweat by doing solo martial arts training. Bulma noticed Chi-Chi looked like she immediately started training after she woken up. Bulma was heavenly impressed with how Chi-Chi could be in such good shape. Although she realised that when it comes to living with Goku, it has got to be necessary. Bulma decided to go outside with a jug of water to help Chi-Chi hydrate. "Wow you still kicking ass out there?" said Bulma sarcastically witty as she gave Chi-Chi her jug full of water. "Well it did become a habit since my childhood days." replied Chi-Chi as she took a drink from the jug. "So, you going to take a morning shower?" asked Bulma. As Chi-Chi was finally about to answer Bulma's question, she stripped down to absolute nothing but her polyester underwear in front of Bulma and said, "Uh-huh." in response. Bulma amazingly watches as this sweaty princess has no shame by standing out in the open almost entirely naked. "Wow. Modesty doesn't seem to append to you nor Goku." said Bulma with a classy grin. "Why do you look so surprised? You've never done it before?" asked Chi-Chi without a shame. "Well if any city folk was caught doing that in public, they'd get arrested for indecent exposure." Chi-Chi immediately removed her final piece of undergarment and said, "Not when no one else lives around you." Chi-Chi casually walks back inside the house to take a shower. "Cheeky princess that one." thought Bulma.

After Chi-Chi finished her shower, she got dressed and immediately started making breakfast for her and Bulma. The breakfast she made wasn't as big as usual. All that she made was six boiled eggs, enough sushi rice for two, and a slice of toast for each. "So, why did you strip outside and not inside your room?" asked Bulma. "I just felt like it." was Chi-Chi's response. "How many times have you done this before?" asked an interested Bulma. "I lost count. Why are you sounding so interested?" replied Chi-Chi questionably. "Just trying to deduce whether my weekend pal is an exhibitionist or not." said Bulma. "Oh no I'm not an exhibitionist. I just don't feel embarrassed in the nude outdoors." Chi-Chi repelled. "Is that so? So, are you willing to sunbathe in the nude?" questions Bulma. "Sure, whatever." responded Chi-Chi.

Two hours later after the sun got in a good position for some sunbathing, Bulma and Chi-Chi walks outside with towels folded around each other's body. Bulma was the first to remove her towel and it got revealed that she's only wearing a typical but slightly alluring two-piece easy removable purple bikini. She stretched out her towel on the grass and decided to first tan her front. "So nice." sighed Bulma as the warm sunlight felt good exposed on her body. "You are next princess confidence." said Bulma jokingly to get on her nerves. "All right." said Chi-Chi as she also stretched out her towel on the grass and decided to tan her front first as well and naked as she said she would. She and both Bulma proceeded to oil themselves up with suntan lotion to prevent any sunburns. Against better judgement, Bulma decided to inspect whether Chi-Chi does actually tan as she proclaim she does. "Well I see you do tan… you have tanned naked before no question." Bulma duly notes. "And you shave down there as well it seems." "Still trying to look good at twenty-seven. Why do you think I work out as well?" Chi-Chi rhetorically asked. Forty minutes later, both Chi-Chi and Bulma decides to turn around to allow their backsides to get some sun as well.

 _Writer's note: If you've read my previous stories, you'd realize that my fictionalised characters does get naked at one point… you're welcome._

"Hey Chi-Chi, can you oil my backside?" asked Bulma. "All right. No problem." Before Chi-Chi started, Bulma untied her bikini top to allow Chi-Chi to smear her entire backside. Chi-Chi then kneeled on top of Bulma's legs for easier smearing. Chi-Chi started on Bulma's shoulders, slowly moving her hands around her neck, where her hands proceeded to move around her lower back. Chi-Chi made sure to cover Bulma's entire backside thoroughly. "What about your bum?" Chi-Chi asked. "You can leave it." said Bulma embarrassingly. "For real? You never tanned your butt before, have you?" asked Chi-Chi. "Should I?" Without answering Bulma's responsive question, Chi-Chi untied Bulma's bikini bottom from her waist and literally threw it one side. "Quit being such a shy scientist and relax for a bit." There was a pause when Chi-Chi was staring at Bulma's bare bottom. "Why are you staring at my butt so quietly?" asked Bulma frightfully. "It really hasn't got any sun, has it? It's as white as snow for goodness sake!" Chi-Chi expressed. She then oiled her hand a lot and said, "That's it. These buns desperately require sun." Chi-Chi roughly started spreading the oil on Bulma's bum. In a way also massaging her unintentionally. "Chi-Chi! Not so rough!" skimped Bulma blushful. "If you want a well-tanned body, then I recommend you quit with your whining and start being shameless." After Chi-Chi finished with Bulma's legs, they swapped roles and Bulma was spreading the lotion on Chi-Chi in a symmetrical way how the lotion got spread on her by Chi-Chi. "I won't lie. This bum is firm and very adorable." complimented Bulma. "You think? Well I do 500 squats every morning. But thanks for the compliment." said Chi-Chi braggingly as she gave Bulma a kinky wink, to which Bulma responded with a soft spank. The unintended affection moment caused both women to blissfully giggle.

One hour later Chi-Chi decided to make lunch for her and Bulma. Nothing too fancy, just a sushi roll for each and some sashimi cut tuna. "Wow this tuna is so… fresh! Where did you buy it?" asked Bulma. "I didn't buy it. Gohan fished it out yesterday morning." explained Chi-Chi. "I'm so envious. Even for being the richest woman on the planet, it is hard to come across tuna with this quality." confessed Bulma braggingly. "That so? Well they're over populated in a lake nearby." said Chi-Chi. "But wait. Isn't tuna fish saltwater?" asked Bulma. "That's right, but our lake is somehow connected to the ocean. And how they managed to end up there is a mystery even beyond Gohan's calibre."

It is 6 o'clock and Bulma has just woken up from a two hour nap. Oddly, Chi-Chi was nowhere in sight. When she looked around outside she noticed a naked Chi-Chi walking towards the house from the woods. "Where have you been?" asked Bulma. "Oh… you were napping so I took a quick stroll in the woods. Wasn't long gone." replied Chi-Chi. Chi-Chi put on a top and shorts and made a small dinner for both her and Bulma.

8 o'clock Chi-Chi suggested to Bulma that both of them take a bath together. Both got naked, folded a towel around their body, and proceeded to the hot prepared bath. But…

"Isn't the bathroom this way?" wondered Bulma as Chi-Chi was making way to the living room and not to the bathroom. "It is, but we're bathing outside tonight." explained Chi-Chi. "We are? Where?" asked Bulma. "While you were taking a nap, I set up a hot tub outside. Not the fanciest, but very appealing." Before Bulma could respond, Chi-Chi just dropped both her and Bulma's towel in the living room. "Why did you remove our towels on the spot?" Bulma asked confusingly. Before Bulma expected an explanation, Chi-Chi just lifted her up, carried her over her shoulder, and walked to the backdoor. "Hey! Why did you leave our towels inside!?" asked Bulma furiously. "We don't need them now. Just relax. It's just you and me now." After Chi-Chi closed the door behind her with the open hand, she carried Bulma to the hot tub and put her down. Bulma covered her private parts with her hands out of sheer embarrassment. "I hate you for this!" said a red-faced Bulma furiously. "Just relax, won't you? Look around you. Do you see anyone? This area is as quiet as a mouse." Chi-Chi countered. "Trust me. Once you climb into the hot tub, all your worries will simply just vanish." Bulma was very sceptical regarding Chi-Chi's remarks, but she obliged Chi-Chi's words with doubt and decided to climb into the hot tub. The water was hot, but very appealing for both women. They carefully placed their first foot inside the tub. "Ah… So hot." Bulma whimpered. "Bear with it. Once you're entirely in it, you'll feel like you're in paradise." Chi-Chi persuaded. Bulma bit her finger and endured the hotness of the water. Once she was entirely in it, her entire body left a big shake of satisfaction. "Oh… My… Kami!" said Bulma quite loudly in disbelief. "Feels good, right?" asked Chi-Chi. "Good? It feels like I've died and gone to Other World!" Bulma exclaimed. "How is it possible?" asked Bulma. "What do you mean?" Chi-Chi replied. "It's just supposed to be a hot tub. I have taken baths that's the equivalent of hot tubs, but this feels amazingly different for some reason." explained Bulma. "I don't know. It has always felt like this. But I won't lie, the first time I climbed into it, it felt like I also died and have gone to Other World." Chi-Chi exclaimed. "Where did the tub come from?" asked Bulma. "Don't know. It has always been here. My guess is it's from the days Goku's grandfather lived here." Chi-Chi replied.

Chi-Chi and Bulma had a nice, casual conversation. They didn't know each other that well, but the more they stayed in conversation, the more it feels like they have known each other for years. "Oh! I forgot!" said Chi-Chi suddenly. "Forgot what?" asked Bulma. Chi-Chi turned around and bended downwards as if she wants to grab something. Chi-Chi's rear was fully exposed to Bulma. Without a second thought, Bulma just guessed to herself, " _Nice butt._ " Chi-Chi still couldn't grab what she wanted and is unknowingly mooning Bulma. "So are you mooning me on purpose or what?" asked Bulma rhetorically. "What? Oh sorry I'm just trying to grab my bottle of Saki and some cups for us." explained Chi-Chi. "You brought alcohol? You're too much." said Bulma graciously.

"I won't lie, this Saki sure hits the spot." said Bulma honestly. "No kidding. It is amazing. I was saving it for a special occasion." confessed Chi-Chi. "Special occasion? This is nice and all, but why is this a special occasion?" asked Bulma. "You'll soon find out. By the way I feel a bit lightheaded. Can you be a dear and go inside and grab our towels?" asked Chi-Chi. "Well okay." answered Bulma as she climbed out. As Bulma was walking to the backdoor, she said, "You know if you were the one getting lightheaded, why did you ask me to…" As Bulma pulled the doorknob, she realised something was wrong and said, "The door is locked… Chi-Chi!" "What is it?" said Chi-Chi blatantly. "We're locked out. Is the front door unlocked?" asked Bulma. "No it isn't. Not even the windows. I locked everything before we came outside." confessed Chi-Chi. Bulma realised something fishy was going on. "Wait a second. Did you lock ourselves outside on purpose?" asked Bulma. "No secret I did." answered Chi-Chi. "You did? But why would you do that?" asked Bulma angrily. Chi-Chi casually got out of the hot tub saying "Didn't I say it's a special occasion? I planned ourselves getting locked outside the moment I closed the door." "Then what is the special occasion?" questioned an annoyed Bulma. "Only I know where it is." said Chi-Chi. "Wait… we're not… are we…?" asked Bulma nervously. "Of course we are!" responded Chi-Chi. Chi-Chi slowly walked to Bulma, grabbed her at her back's waist and went in for a surprise kiss. Bulma immediately pulled away from Chi-Chi's lips saying, "What has gotten into you, Chi-Chi?" Chi-Chi didn't answer. Instead, she grabbed Bulma tightly again and went in for another kiss. Bulma tried to fight back at first, but the longer the kiss took place, the more she became submissive to it. Chi-Chi stopped the kiss, looked Bulma in her eyes and said, "Bulma, I want to remember tonight till the day I die." Bulma grazed Chi-Chi's bum, looked Chi-Chi in her eyes, and happily went in for another kiss.

The making out took more than eight minutes. An unimagined chemistry got brewed between the two ladies. Both were still hot from the hot tub and were grabbing each other all over the place. "Oh Kami!" squealed Chi-Chi as Bulma nibbled powerfully on her neck. Bulma started playing and sucking on Chi-Chi breasts. Chi-Chi whispered to herself, "Fuck yeah!" Bulma went lower and started kissing Chi-Chi's firm stomach. Tasting royalty at the same time, Bulma complimented "You taste amazing, Chi-Chi. Your skin is so beautiful and smooth." "Well I can say the same regarding your skin." Chi-Chi replied. Bulma went an extra inch lower and started kissing Chi-Chi crotch. Bulma was holding Chi-Chi's firm bottom while Bulma was holding her partner's head. As her hand was gently grazing Chi-Chi's bum, Bulma's tongue made its way into Chi-Chi's sacred area. Bulma has never done this before, but it didn't require her to use brilliant mind to figure out what gave Chi-Chi satisfaction. Bulma worked her mouth faster and with a calculated rhythm to satisfy her weekend lover. Chi-Chi wanted to blurt out that she was about to orgasm, but she decided against it and firmly held Bulma's head as she released her love juice. Chi-Chi legs went numb and she tumbled to the ground. "Did it feel good?" asked Bulma. Before Chi-Chi could respond, Bulma went in for a snog which forced Chi-Chi to taste her own liquid in Bulma's mouth. Before they wanted to do anything else, both women fell asleep next to the hot tub. Chi-Chi's plan with Bulma has temporarily been placed on hold.

(SUNDAY)

It's early in the morning and both women are still sleeping peacefully. The morning is very relaxing. Slight wind, warm temperature, bit overcast, and no care whatsoever. Bulma cuddled up behind Chi-Chi with her crotch spooning against Chi-Chi's butt. Bulma was the first one to wake up. She remembered the previous night clearly, and she wasn't going to forget it anytime soon. Bulma graciously stared at Chi-Chi's rear for a few seconds and wondered to herself, " _Should I try it today?_ " Bulma noticed how her cuddle buddy was still sleeping peacefully. She decided to wake her up by snogging her neck. "Morning Princess." said Bulma loudly enough to wake Chi-Chi up. "Good morning." responded Chi-Chi. Bulma lied on her back and pulled a drowsy Chi-Chi on top of her. Bulma gave Chi-Chi a soft kiss and said, "Last night was wonderful, but I've got something special stored for this butt later." Bulma gave Chi-Chi a soft spank and both women got up.

"I should get inside and make breakfast for us." said Chi-Chi. A naked Chi-Chi and Bulma walked to the backdoor, only to discover that it is still locked. "Oh right. I locked us out." said Chi-Chi bluntly. "Can't you kick the door down?" asked Bulma. Chi-Chi sharply grinned and said "Where's the fun in that?" "But you said only you know where they key is hidden. Where is it hidden?" Bulma asked. "At the nearest village." Chi-Chi confessed. "It's at the…? Why?" Bulma asked nervously. "Oh for the love of Kami! Come on Bulma! Live a little! You're the richest woman on the planet! You can afford anything you want! Clothes, jewellery, anything! Have some fun without it!" Chi-Chi begged. "But... people might see us." Bulma squealed. Chi-Chi walked towards Bulma, grabbed her by the hips, pulled her closer, and said, "Listen Bulma. Just stay behind me. I know where I hid the key. You have to trust me on this one?" Bulma looked her partner in the eyes, knowing her that she can't neglect her weekend lover's face. "Fine. You win." said Bulma giving in.

Both women went into the woods. Chi-Chi led the way and Bulma followed very closely afterwards. "So out of curiosity, how far is the village from the house?" asked Bulma. "Oh about four kilometres." answered Chi-Chi. "You left me alone at your house while you went and hid the key?" questioned Bulma. "It wasn't that bad. It took me about 35 minutes to get there, ten minutes to find a secret place to leave it, and about 30 minutes homebound. And besides you were sleeping like a baby for a whole 2 hours." replied Chi-Chi. Seventeen minutes have passed and Bulma took in what Chi-Chi said, thought over it, and started with her questions. "First question. Why did it took you five minutes longer to get there than to get back?" "You'll see when we get there." answered Chi-Chi straightforward. "Okay second question. Why did it took you ten minutes to hide the key?" "Same answer as the first one." replied Chi-Chi. "Okay last question. Is there something you're not telling me?" Chi-Chi stopped, looked at Bulma, wiggled her butt, blissfully smiled, and said "For me to know and for you to find out." As Chi-Chi was walking onwards, Bulma thought to herself " _Yip. I am going to try it today._ "

"We're here." said Chi-Chi. "Finally!" said Bulma relieved. "Quiet!" said Chi-Chi as she grabbed Bulma's hand and dragged her behind a bushy tree. "Someone's coming." whispered Chi-Chi. It was an old man in his mid-seventies walking past them. "The last thing we should do right now is cause a storm." said Chi-Chi seriously. "Well we are already on the borderline of causing one. And besides, where did you hide the key?" asked Bulma. "Behind that house with the blue roof." answered Chi-Chi. "But that's three blocks away! And with the locals around, manoeuvring past them will be trickier than anticipated." said Bulma. "Listen. If it comes to this where we are being spotted by the locals, just run. We would be catching them off guard, but they'll forget about it in ten minutes." explained Chi-Chi. "Before we manoeuver, how does it feel?" "How does what feel?" asked Bulma. "Not one piece of cloth for four kilometres. Does it feel nice?" asked Chi-Chi. Bulma grabbed Chi-Chi and pulled her towards herself and gave her another hard kiss. "Nice." responds Bulma with an alluring aura.

The women's strategy was to tiptoe from house to house until they're behind the house with the blue roof. Chi-Chi was leading with Bulma right behind her. The first block of houses had both women on their toes. Bulma tumbled over a pebble much to Chi-Chi's amusement, but thankfully to her and Chi-Chi she was able to keep her balance. Both were forced behind another bush and to not mimic a single sound when a husband and wife with their two children was walking pass them. When the family was pretty far out of sight, Bulma gave Chi-Chi the mother of spanks as pay back for laughing at her when she almost tripped over a pebble. Chi-Chi almost screamed but she kept her hand over her mouth to avoid screaming. They managed to manoeuver pass the second block almost effortlessly, but they cover was almost blown when Chi-Chi pushed Bulma out in the open behind the passing pedestrians where Bulma's reaction was almost heard. She quickly hid again and thankfully to her, the pedestrians didn't notice a thing.

They were almost home free from getting the key, but their glory was temporarily side-tracked when they were forced behind the bushes again when a conversational mother and son were walking pass them. This wouldn't have been an issue, but when Bulma decided to eavesdrop on their conversation, she was in for a rapid shock. "I'm not lying mommy! I swear I saw it!" complained the boy. "You're imagining things, child. Too little chance for something like that to happen here." countered the mother. "How do you know I imagined it mommy?" asked the boy. "Listen here. You don't know women that well, but we are not indecent. Running around in nothing but our underwear is strictly shameful. Heck if you were to see one naked out in the open out of free will, then you're dreaming." said the woman as she and her son walked into the distant. Bulma gave Chi-Chi a dull look while Chi-Chi's face started to get annoyed. "Did I miss something?" asked Bulma in a confused tone. "Can't believe I was spotted!" grinned Chi-Chi. "Chi-Chi." said Bulma annoyed. "Yeah Bulma?" replied Chi-Chi. "When you came to hide the key yesterday, what were you wearing?" asked Bulma. "My undies." replied Chi-Chi. "Okay… anything else?" wondered Bulma. "Nope. That was pretty much that." confessed Chi-Chi. "You had a trial streak? Why?" asked Bulma out of curiosity. "To see if it would be exciting. If it ended up being disastrous, I would have returned to the house with my underwear on as well as with the key." explained Chi-Chi once again. "Okay… then where is your underwear?" asked Bulma.

When the women finally reached the house with the blue roof, Chi-Chi pointed out to Bulma where she hid the key. Bulma searched where Chi-Chi pointed and found a bundled piece of cloth. "Wait… is this… your underwear?" asked Bulma. "Okay I admit! The streak was exciting! When I found a good spot to hide the key, I got hot all over my body. No one was looking so I took off my underwear and streaked home naked." confessed Chi-Chi with excitement. "Then that might explain why you came out of the woods naked yesterday, am I wrong?" asked Bulma. "On point correct." answered Chi-Chi. "Then where's the key?" asked Bulma. "Check inside it. I hid it there." Bulma folded open the piece of undergarment and found the key to the house. "At last." Bulma noticed that the piece of undergarment Chi-Chi was wearing is pretty small and stretchy. "Pretty small piece you wore to here." said Bulma. "That was the smallest one I had. It didn't fit me well anymore, so I gave it its farewell voyage." replied Chi-Chi with a sad smile. Out of curiosity, Bulma decided to try it on herself. It was a bit tight around the hips, but not too bad. "It feels a bit tight. How does it look on me?" asked Bulma. "Turnaround for me." asked Chi-Chi. Bulma turned around with her butt in Chi-Chi's eyesight. Chi-Chi went closer and shoved her face onto Bulma's bum. "So soft. And it smells nice too." complimented Chi-Chi. "Which one? The underwear or my butt?" asked Bulma graciously. "Yes." responded Chi-Chi blissfully. Bulma took off the panty and both women were trying to escape the village unnoticed.

A bit later, both women made it out of the village without being spotted and were en route to the house. "I have to admit. These woods are relaxing and quiet." admired Bulma. "It is, isn't it? Usually there'd be dinosaurs in these parts, but I think Goku was able to scare them off... unintentionally for that matter." explained Chi-Chi. "What do you mean by 'unintentionally'?" asked Bulma. "I think the dinosaurs can communicate among one another. They must have told each other that if they don't disperse from these woods, a man with a big appetite will eat them. So technically Goku didn't scare them off out of protecting me or Gohan, but because he was hungry." Bulma's legs suddenly went numb and she curled up to the ground. "Bulma, are you okay?" asked a worried Chi-Chi. "I… can't… breath!" said Bulma with a few breaths. Chi-Chi noticed Bulma got teary-eyed which made her worry more… until she realised that Bulma was 100% fine, and was laughing uncontrollably. "That… sounds… like… Goku!" said a laughing Bulma. "It wasn't that funny." said Chi-Chi. Bulma got her composure back and said "Maybe it wasn't, but usually the best humour are from those you know and can relate to."

A few meters onwards Bulma noticed a lake on her right. "Say Chi-Chi, have you swam in any of the lakes in the area before?" asked Bulma. "Only one. And by coincidence it is the one on our right." answered Chi-Chi. "Why you want to take a dip?" asked Chi-Chi. "Is it safe to?" Bulma responded questionably. "It is, although it can get pretty cold if you don't bring a towel with you. Although…" smirked Chi-Chi suddenly. "Although what?" asked Bulma. "Although if we are quickly in and out, it won't be that bad. So you want to take a swing at it?" asked Chi-Chi. Before Chi-Chi got her respond, all she heard from Bulma was "Race you!" Chi-Chi put the key down and both women were in the water quicker than they thought they would. "This water is pretty nice." admitted Chi-Chi. "Usually it would be colder, but this is very relaxing." "You got that right. This is marvellous!" admitted Bulma herself. The women were in the water for about ten minutes and would have been longer until Chi-Chi felt an unexpected strong breeze and looked in its direction… "Hey Bulma, are those clouds a bad sign?" asked Chi-Chi nervously. Bulma turned around, studied the clouds for a second and said "Oh crap! It's a storm approaching! Those clouds look like they'll break hard on us!" yelled Bulma. "Let's get out now! Let's hurry back to the house." Chi-Chi grabbed the key to the house and both herself and Bulma made a run for it. They still had three kilometres to cover and the storm was already above them. 500 metres onwards the rain started to pour down. Didn't feel like a cloud break yet, but neither women were going to count on it. A kilometre and a half covered and the rain started to pour hard with the wind starting to show itself. "Chi-Chi!" yelled Bulma. "Yeah?!" responded Chi-Chi. "When I woke up this morning, I did not expect anything that happened today so far!" Bulma yelled. "Sorry…" responded. "What? Don't apologise! I am saying thank you!" confessed Bulma. "You're thanking me?! But why!?" asked a confused Chi-Chi. The storm was getting worse, but Bulma was still able to get her sentences out. "The exhibitionism experience, the skinny dip, everything this whole morning! I… I… I fucking love you Chi-Chi!" confessed Bulma. Both women literally just stopped and gave each other their biggest passionate kiss they ever gave to their partner. For thirty seconds, they entirely forgot about the storm around them and just focused on the moment. When they retracted their mouths from one another, they looked each other in the eyes and just giggled. The moment was unfortunately ruined when a lightning bolt hit a branch next to them. "I think we should get out of here." said Bulma. "Yeah lets." replied Chi-Chi.

Ten minutes later they made it back to the house. Chi-Chi unlocked the backdoor as the storm got promoted to typhoon and Bulma fell exhaustedly onto the carpet. "Wow you really are unfit." said Chi-Chi. "Shut up! Eight kilometres a day is my equivalent of three weeks' worth of exercising." responded Bulma. "Anyway, let's quickly take a steamy shower. We'll catch a cold if we're out like this for too long." said Chi-Chi. "Get in so long. I'll be right there." Bulma responds. Bulma thought of what she said to Chi-Chi in the rain. She thought to herself " _Do I?_ " Bulma hears Chi-Chi turning the shower on and is already taking it. Bulma walked to the bathroom and saw this woman she didn't know that well two days ago looks so relaxed in the shower with her butt mooning her. Chi-Chi looked over her shoulder to Bulma and charmingly said, "Are you going to come inside?" Bulma quickly walked towards Chi-Chi and thought to herself, " _Damn straight I am!_ "

After their shower they helped each other get dry and went to the kitchen. "What time is in anyway?" asked Bulma. "According to the clock, it looks like it just struck nine." said Chi-Chi awfully surprised. "That early? The morning felt longer." replied Bulma. Chi-Chi got her apron out and told Bulma that she'll be making breakfast for them. While Chi-Chi was busy with breakfast, Bulma gazed out the window viewing the storm. "This storm doesn't look like it will end soon." said Bulma. A bit bored while waiting for breakfast, Bulma decided to turn on the television in to check what the weather will be like later. "Let's see… according to the weather… we're stuck inside till tonight." said Bulma upsettingly. "Well there's nothing we can do about that. And I don't mind a good rainfall." responded Chi-Chi "Oh breakfast is served. Help yourself." said Chi-Chi. Both women were starving and finished everything that was on their plate. After they finished washing the dishes, both women decided to take a late morning nap. They went to the living room, cuddled up to one another, and fell asleep in less than three minutes.

Three hours later both women woke up and realised that it was still pouring cats and dogs outside. "This is not going to end anytime soon, is it?" asked Bulma. "Doesn't look like it." replied Chi-Chi. "Got any games we can play?" asked Bulma. "We could play hide and seek." suggested Chi-Chi. "Hide and seek? The last time I played hide and seek was with my big sister when we were younger." explained Bulma. "Wait I didn't know you have a sister." said Chi-Chi surprised. "You never knew? Her name is Tights. She lives on an island not far from East City." Bulma explained. "So are we still playing the game?" asked Chi-Chi. "Yeah, but let's make it interesting." suggested Bulma. "Interesting? You mean like adding a wager?" asked Chi-Chi. "Yip. Whoever of us gets find the fastest will have to do what the other says for the rest of the night." explained Bulma. "Okay, but going outside is strictly forbidden… for obvious reasons." Both women looked again outside and rain wasn't going to stop. "Agreed." responded Bulma.

The rules were pretty simple. The seeker has to count to seventy pretty loudly and must hold a stopwatch to keep time, while the hider can hide anywhere inside the house. Hiding outside was strictly prohibited. Chi-Chi offered that she seeks first, to which Bulma obliged to. Chi-Chi leaned onto a wall and started counting "One… two… three…" Bulma played hide and seek aplenty of times as a kid. She would find ways to deceive the seeker and would almost always win the games. However, in this scenario, all she can do is open and close all the doors inside the house pretty loudly for the seeker to hear on purpose. She knows she'll get find pretty fast, but it also means in order to win, she's have to find Chi-Chi faster when Chi-Chi's hiding. Bulma decided to hide in Gohan's room underneath his bed. "…sixty-eight… sixty-nine… and seventy! Ready or not, here I come!" yelled Chi-Chi. She first scouted the kitchen, then the bathroom, the storage room, and then the bedrooms. For every bedroom she entered, Chi-Chi looked at every possible place any adult would probably be able to fit. Unfortunately for her, the last room she entered was Gohan's bedroom and she eventually found Bulma. "No fare! You played sneaky with your doors trick!" complained Chi-Chi. "How did I do?" asked Bulma. "Four minutes and twenty seconds." said Chi-Chi as she showed her the time. "Okay your turn. Beat my time and I'll be submissive to you for the rest of the day." said Chi-Chi. Bulma went to the same counting spot Chi-Chi counted, and began to count herself. "One… two… three…" Chi-Chi had to think fast. She knows the house well, but she knows Bulma can quickly deduce her location. With thirty seconds left to hide, Chi-Chi struck an epiphany. She decided to just hide beneath the couch she slept on with Bulma a while back. "Ready or not, here I… found you!" yelled Bulma. "What? How did you know I was here?" asked Chi-Chi in shock. "Oh there you are. I just bluffed and you fell for it hard. I honestly didn't think that would work." confessed Bulma. "Rats! Well there was no rule saying we weren't allowed to do that, so you fairly win." said Chi-Chi. "So what is your first demand Bulma?" asked Chi-Chi.

Bulma went and sat on the chair in the kitchen in a very bossy manner. "Come sit here." said Bulma erotically while giving her own leg a slap. Chi-Chi knew that Bulma wanted her to straddle on her leg. Chi-Chi straddles on Bulma's lap and went in for a kiss. Before she could kiss her, Bulma stopped her halfway and gripped her asscheeks. "What is it exactly you want?" asked Bulma. "To make love with you." responded Chi-Chi as she focused looking into her eyes. "You're going to be naughty tonight, aren't you?" asked Bulma. "I am going to be your naughty little princess." responded Chi-Chi. "What is it exactly what you really want?" asked Bulma. Chi-Chi got silent, began to blush, and finally said softly "I want you to fuck me." "What was that? Can you say it louder?" requested Bulma. "I want you to fuck me! I want you to fuck all night long! I just want you so badly inside me right now!" confessed Chi-Chi ruthlessly. Bulma threw Chi-Chi off her lap, got up, and said to her, "Have to get ready. Be back in a minute." Bulma rushed to her bag and almost emptied the whole thing just to find that one thing. Chi-Chi is waiting patiently for Bulma, and cannot wait for what she has in stored for her.

Bulma finished preparing herself and was heading back to the kitchen. When Bulma entered the kitchen, Chi-Chi noticed that Bulma is wearing a towel only below her waist. Bulma went and stood right in front of Chi-Chi. "A towel? You want to choke me?" said Chi-Chi confused, and strangely excited. To take Chi-Chi off-guard, Bulma dropped her towel in front of Chi-Chi and gave her the holiest of surprises. Chi-Chi's jaw dropped and she responded "Is that a…?" "It's definitely a penis." said Bulma. "But how? Is this real?" asked Chi-Chi. "Yes… and no." explained Bulma. "I call it 'Y-Gene'. It's artificial and it is my own invention. It functions like the real thing, but it's only temporary for a couple of hours." said Bulma proudly. "But why did you create it?" asked Chi-Chi curiously. "If all men died on this planet, the human race is done for. This artificial penis's goal is to impregnate females. But I haven't tested it yet like that and I'm not going to try it on you." responded Bulma. "Oh…" replied Chi-Chi. Chi-Chi touched Bulma's new thing and Bulma twitched suddenly. Chi-Chi noticed this and touched it again. When Bulma twitched again, Chi-Chi noticed how Bulma's penis started to erect. "You like that, don't you?" asked Chi-Chi. "Careful, I'm not use to other people touching it like that." said Bulma blushingly. "May I lick it?" asked a turned on Chi-Chi. Without waiting for a response, Chi-Chi began to lick the tip of Bulma's new plaything. Bulma's legs started to go numb, but she managed to keep her strength and stood her ground. Before Chi-Chi even thought of putting Bulma's entire shaft in her mouth, Bulma pulled her up and said, "Lie on the table." Chi-Chi obliged and went to lie on the table. Bulma decided to have a sixty-nine with Chi-Chi. As Bulma began to kiss Chi-Chi's crotch, Chi-Chi put Bulma's penis inside her mouth. Both women pleasured one another at a reasonable pace. Chi-Chi kept working Bulma's shaft, while Bulma was using the same rhythm she used the previous night. Both women were ready to explode their love to one another, and simultaneously orgasm without the other's knowing. Both women were sweaty. Bulma's face got splattered by Chi-Chi's sacred spot, while Chi-Chi's mouth got filled up by Bulma's artificial repopulation juice. "How does it taste?" asked Bulma curiously. Chi-Chi swallowed and said, "Not bad. Although it is a bit sour."

Bulma and Chi-Chi both went to the bathroom to wash themselves up. As Chi-Chi was bending forwards to wash her face and mouth, Bulma couldn't stop staring at her butt. Chi-Chi noticed that Bulma was looking at her butt and said, "You want it?" Bulma responded with, "I see your anus is pretty lonely." Chi-Chi looked at her butt with a mirror and replied, "Guess you're right." Chi-Chi pecked Bulma on the cheek, hugged her and said, "You'll be my first." Bulma took grab of Chi-Chi's bum and said, "Lead the way." Chi-Chi led Bulma to the bedroom and locked the door behind them.

To get Bulma's thing back up again, Chi-Chi grinded on it from behind. Both women started to blush and in honestly couldn't wait for the moment. "You like it when I grind on your new friend?" asked Chi-Chi seductively. As Chi-Chi was busy grinding, Bulma grabbed her waist and started to nibble on Chi-Chi's neck. Three minutes later Bulma got entirely hard and was ready to enter the princess. Chi-Chi got on all fours and busy biting her lip. Before Bulma wanted to put it in, she saw that Chi-Chi's ass was a little unprepared and didn't want to hurt her. Bulma began by teasing Chi-Chi's entire butt by rubbing and kissing the cheeks. Chi-Chi's butt was shaking with satisfaction and she soon yelled "Come on! I am ready". Bulma knew she was tempted, but also knew it wasn't time yet. Bulma's tongue made its way down Chi-Chi's butt alley and she stuck it deep inside her rear's hole. Chi-Chi silently moaned with pleasure, trying to keep her cool. Bulma then placed her finger inside her and moved it around in an attempt in loosen it up. Chi-Chi squealed a bit to the surprise, but soon got relaxed with it. Bulma then used a second finger to expand it a bit more. Chi-Chi looked at Bulma and said, "It is fine. You can put it in now. I am ready." Chi-Chi got on all fours in a doggy position, looked at Bulma behind her, and blissfully smiled. Bulma thought to herself, "So beautiful" and got ready behind her. Bulma grabbed her erect friend and relocated it to Chi-Chi's anus. As she placed it at the entrance, Bulma said, "Chi-Chi, are you sure about this?" To which Chi-Chi didn't respond to, but she did push Bulma's shaft inside her herself, which forced Bulma to grab Chi-Chi's hips. The pain was a bit much to accept, but Chi-Chi knew she wanted this. "It is inside your ass. I can't believe it!" said Bulma excitingly shocked. "Come on! Move around!" yelled Chi-Chi. Bulma started to plough Chi-Chi's rear very slowly. Because this was new to both women, they took it very carefully at first. Bulma got to see Chi-Chi's face through a mirror and studied her facial expression. Chi-Chi's painful looking face soon began to show satisfaction. When Bulma noticed Chi-Chi began to smile, she increased the pace and began to kiss her backside. "Oh HFIL yeah! If this isn't love, then I don't know what is!"

Eight minutes has passed and Bulma was still humping Chi-Chi without showing a sign of a stamina decrease nor climax. "You… doing… okay... there… Chi… Chi?" asked Bulma after every thump. "This feels incredible!" yelled Chi-Chi with a smile on her face. Another three minutes later, Bulma yelled, "Chi… Chi, I… am… going… to… cum… soon." A couple of seconds has passed and Chi-Chi said, "It's okay! Cum inside my ass!" Bulma grabbed hold of Chi-Chi's hips and exploded her seed inside Chi-Chi's anus. Bulma kept the position as Chi-Chi took every drop of Bulma's cum up her ass. Chi-Chi could feel Bulma's semen flow through her body. Bulma's erect thing got loose and slipped out of Chi-Chi's rear. Chi-Chi fell exhaustedly onto her stomach with Bulma falling on top of her back. Both women were breathing exhaustedly like they just finished a marathon. When Bulma looked down at Chi-Chi' rear, she noticed how some of her semen was leaking out of her ass. "How does it feel inside your ass?" asked Bulma caringly. "A bit dirty, but knowing it's from you, pretty good." replied Chi-Chi blissfully. Bulma lied on her back which was followed by Chi-Chi resting her head on Bulma's chest. "Fuck that was intense." said Bulma out of breath. Two minutes later Bulma noticed Chi-Chi getting up, unlocks the door and is heading out. "Going to wash it out?" asked Bulma. Chi-Chi looked over her shoulder, smiled, and said, "No. I'm just want to push back in what's leaking out."

Later the night, the rain stopped and the sky cleared up. Both women went outside and gazed at all the stars they could see. "Wow it's very beautiful tonight, isn't it?" asked Chi-Chi. "What? Oh yeah. It sure is." replied Bulma. Bulma was pretty distracted with the thoughts regarding how Chi-Chi's feeling. "Say Chi-Chi, are you feeling well?" asked Bulma worryingly. "Sure am. Why are you asking?" replied Chi-Chi questionably. "Well it's just that you took so much of my semen. You swallowed a load and another load got ejaculated up your ass." explained Bulma. "Oh! I feel super! I might even be pregnant!" said Chi-Chi as she rubbed her butt. "You what?" asked Bulma shockingly. "Just kidding! That's not possible with how we mated." said Chi-Chi jokingly. Bulma gave a slim chuckle, but she did think of it. Although Bulma knows sodomy isn't natural sex, she still felt a connection. She remembered her weekend lover's facial expression by heart when she entered her butt. The thought of it made her aroused once more. Chi-Chi noticed Bulma's friend got up again and went in for another kiss. Chi-Chi hugged tightly, looked her in the eyes, and said, "Bulma, tonight I am yours. If you want to go again, just say it. My butt is ready." Bulma snuggled Chi-Chi's face and said, "I want to so badly."

"So where do you want to do it?" asked Bulma. To Bulma's surprise, Chi-Chi reversed herself onto Bulma's crotch. As Bulma was about to anally penetrate her lover again, Chi-Chi rested her neck on Bulma's shoulder and got kissed by Bulma all over the shoulder upwards. Unlike before, Bulma penetrated Chi-Chi and very easily slid it inside her. "Right where it belongs." said Bulma. After a good couple of thumps, Chi-Chi said, "Hey do you mind walking to the kitchen? There's something I want us to eat." asked Chi-Chi. "Not at all." responded Bulma. With Bulma's shaft already deep inside Chi-Chi, they slowly walked to the kitchen's cupboard, not wanting Bulma's penis to slide out of Chi-Chi. When Chi-Chi opened the cupboard, she took out a jar which has been labelled 'SB'. "SB? Is that an acronym for something?" asked Bulma. "Yeah. For Senzu Beans." explained Chi-Chi. "Senzu Beans? What do they do?" asked Bulma. Chi-Chi opened the jar and took out 2 beans. She first ate one herself, and then she gave one to Bulma. "Eat this. You'll understand." Bulma didn't know what the bean does but obliged anyway. When she finished chewing it and swallowed it, she felt incredible. "What the heck is this bean?! I feel amazing!" roared Bulma. "It's a Senzu Bean. It rejuvenates the swallower's entire body. We can even go without a meal for a couple of days." said Chi-Chi. "Then why did we eat it then?" asked Bulma. "Your thrusts felt tired. Now stop asking questions and fuck me now!" yelled Chi-Chi demandingly. Bulma yelled, "Yes mam!" and led Chi-Chi to the kitchen's table and made her lean forward onto it. Chi-Chi holds on very tightly on the other side of the table and takes every thrust Bulma gives. Ten minutes later, without warning, Bulma unleashes another load into Chi-Chi's ass.

Immediately afterwards, an overly horny Chi-Chi dragged Bulma to the living room's couch. Bulma sat first on the couch and as Chi-Chi was about to position herself onto Chi-Chi lap, she let Bulma's erected penis re-enter her butt. This time both women could make out while sodomising. Another ten minutes has passed and Bulma released another load inside Chi-Chi's ass. Nothing was stopping these horny bunnies. They did almost everywhere they could think of. Inside the bath, storage room, twice in Gohan's room, aplenty of times outside, and every time they did it, Chi-Chi's ass got filled up much to both women's satisfaction. When they were at it again outside, Chi-Chi asked how her little will still stay on her. "Well… it… might… still… be… a… hour… When… time… is… up… it… turns… to… dust!" said Bulma as she blew another load inside Chi-Chi. Chi-Chi pulled Bulma's penis out of her ass and dragged her to the bathroom. Chi-Chi climbed inside the shower, turned the tabs on, looked at Bulma and adorably begged, "I want your baby. Please impregnate my ass." Bulma immediately knew Chi-Chi didn't really mean she wanted another child, but she understood what Chi-Chi wanted. She wanted a final good thrusting before Bulma's penis disintegrates to pieces.

Chi-Chi bends forward leaning against the shower wall and exposes her butt to Bulma for the last time for a while. This time, Bulma gently re-enters Chi-Chi's anus as a sign of love. For the first time since the first time earlier that day, Chi-Chi pushed against the force and allowed Bulma inside her once again. Bulma knew this moment was she also craved. Both craved becoming one. After thrusting like before for about eight minutes, Bulma yelled that she was going to cum inside Chi-Chi yet again. Chi-Chi responded, "You are always allowed!" Immediately afterwards, Bulma came inside Chi-Chi as if she really wanted to impregnate her, and a couple of seconds later, Bulma's penis disintegrated in many pieces. So ended the women's nudie weekend. Both women washed each other, went to bed, and satisfyingly cuddled with each other to sleep.

(MONDAY)

"Well that's everything." said Bulma as she is preparing to head off. "Bulma, are we going to do this again anytime soon?" asked Chi-Chi. "Honestly I don't know. Maybe. Definitely. Not sure really." Bulma gave Chi-Chi one good buy kiss and a little grab on the butt-cheek. "Why are you crying Chi-Chi?" asked Bulma. "It's not goodbye forever. Besides you know where I live." said Bulma to Chi-Chi while drying her tear. Bulma released her hovercar from her capsule and got into it. As she was about to take off, she yelled to Chi-Chi, "Hey! I felt no undies on that cheek!" Chi-Chi immediately removed her clothing and got naked for Bulma as a temporarily sent off. "Call me when you get there!" Bulma flew off waving to Chi-Chi with a smile on her face. "There's still a couple of hours till Gohan gets back, and since I'm already naked…"

Chi-Chi ran to the woods, skipping excitingly, and is already memorizing her next weekend with Bulma. Vice versa it was with Bulma. She's already daydreaming what she's planning when Chi-Chi's visiting her at the Capsule Corporation. But this weekend, it was officially written in stone for Bulma as 'Weekend at Chi-Chi's'.


End file.
